Trading Spaces
by lavaangel
Summary: A young girl on the verge of dispair and utter sadness finds herself thrown into a different world where she must battle harsh conditions and rough treatment just to survive.
1. Default Chapter

Trading Spaces  
  
hi all.....this is my very first fic. I'm soo happy! lol But any ways I know what your all thinking. Oh boy not another pokemon fic where someone goes into the pokemon world becomes a trainer and lives happily ever after. Well hate to burst you bubble but that is not what this is. Sure she goes into the world of Pokemon, but not in the way you'd think. But you'll have to wait until chapter 2 to find out what I mean.  
  
I'm gonna need lots of reviews ppl, so I know what I need to work on and maybe if you kind reviwers think I should add something more. looks all sweet and cute Anyways...please read and review ppl. Thanks bunches. Now on with the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, never claimed to either. If I did I'd be nice and rich. And I defintely wouldn't be posting fics. I'd be working on new show ideas. But I don't so oh well.  
  
Now on with the story.........   
  
Chapter 1: Choices  
  
It was a dreary day that fateful October morning. It was raining, and as usual Sita, an overactive 14 year old girl with way too much imagnition was sitting on her bed going through her assortment of vidio games.  
  
Her mother and father were out for the day, and wouldn't be home until later that evening. Something about a business dinner. Her father sold real estate, while her mother worked part time at Belks.  
  
So, here she was home alone like on so many occasions before. Sita tossed her shoulder length auburn hair over her shoulder, while adjusting her white sleveless shirt which had a large sunflower on it. She also wore a pair of loose fitting blue jeans. Sita then sighed in boredom, you'd think by now she'd be used to this.  
  
Might as well raid the fridge for something to eat, she thought to herself standing up and streatching. One of her games she had missed earlier while going through the rest fell onto the carpet with a soft thunk.  
  
"What's this?" Sita asked herself out loud, while bending over to pick the game up. Which surprisingly turned out to be a gameboy game.  
  
"Pokemon..... haven't played this one in a long time. Might as well, there's nothing else to do." Sita said sighing again and temporaly forgetting the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Sita ploped back down on her bed and reached over to her nightstand. It was a pale pink color with a butterfly design painted on it. She pulled the drawer open and reached in pushing notepads, pensils, an R.L. Stine book and other assorted items out of the way until she found what she was searching for. She pulled out her lime green gameboy color.  
  
Sita looked at the game she held in her hand. It was the yellow version of Pokemon. She shruged and put the game in. She turned it on and imeditly started a new game.  
  
Sita spent the next hour playing it in an almost trance-like state, not even noticing the passing time. Then her stomach growled loudly as if to say "hello, hungry here. Food please."  
  
Sita stood up and saved the game placing the gameboy on her bed before heading downstairs for food.  
  
Sita spent a few minutes rumuging through the fridge before deciding on a ham and cheese sandwich. She then started pulling out all the ingredents for her meal, checking off each out loud as she did so.  
  
"Ham....check. Cheese....check. Mayo....check. Mustard....check. Tomato....check. Lettice....check. One pickle for flavor....check" she said as she placed said ingredents on the table. Then started putting everything together as fast as she could, while being careful not to make to much of a mess.  
  
Sita then fixed herself a glass of Mountain Dew, and put away everything she had taken out. She pulled out a chair and sit down to eat.  
  
Sita had just taken three or four bites of her sandwich when she heard the phone ringing in the living room. She quickly took one last sip of her soda before dashing into the living room.  
  
"Must be Jessica" Sita said to herself picking up the receiver. The girl was forever calling and teling Sita all her boyfriend problems. ( she seemed to be having alot of these lately)  
  
Not that Sita didn't like Jessica, far from it. Jessica was her best friend, and had been so ever since they were both in third grade. Ever since Sita had stood up for her when a bully was about to beat the crap out of her. Jessica had accidently bumped into the girl while speeding down the hallway to lunch. ( Jessica was also a bit of a klutz )  
  
"Hello?" Sita asked when she finally reached the phone and picked it up.  
  
"May I speak to Sita, please?" a womans grim voice asked from the other end.  
  
"This is she" Sita replied, turning her head to the side ciriously. She had no idea what this phone call was about. Sita hadn't done anything wrong....well as far as she knew anyways. And Sita was doing well in school, well except for that D in math. Sita had been working real hard on bringing that up to a C. So what could the call be about, she wondered.  
  
"Well, Sita dear. I don't quite know how to say this...." at this the woman hesitated, not sure how to go on.  
  
Sita gulped, this wasn't good news, she could tell by the womans tone in her voice. Sita tensed up, and mentally braced herself against whatever the woman was going to say. "Just tell me!" Sita said a shaky edge to her voice.  
  
"There was an accident eariler this morning. Your parents were involved. They were hit by a drunk driver. They died upon impact. There was nothing anyone could do. I'm very sorry for you loss, you have my deepest sympathy" the woman finished in a sad tone.  
  
Sita stood there for a few seconds, shock clearly written on her face before replying. "Oh.... uh, I.... well" was all Sita could manage. The mental walls she had put up were already beggining to collapse. She hadn't prepared herself for something like this. This was more then she had prepared herself to take.  
  
"I'm so sorry" the woman repeated again sounding remorseful. "Someone from the state will be there shortly to discuss your situation, and where you will go for the time being" then the woman hung up.  
  
Sita imeditly collapsed to her knees, the phone still gripped tightly in her hand. She was trimbling all over and tears gushed like a waterfall from her eyes. She felt numb all over as the shock of what had happened finally sunk in. This wasen't right, this couldn't be happening to her. There had to be some mistake. But she knew in her heart there wasn't.  
  
"No, it just can't be true" Sita whispered wrapping her arms around herself in an effort to calm her trembling. The phone fell to the floor. Her voice steadly rose in volume as she cried her anguish out in loud sobs.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Why!? Oh God, please don't let it be true.... WHY!!!!!" Sita said screaming the last part before burying her face into her hands and sobbing loudly. She cried for her loss, her dispair but mostly for the feeling of lonelyness that reached into her heart.  
  
How could this have happened to her? It all seemed so unfair. Why just the other day she was happy and carefree. But now...  
  
Sita, there is another way a voice seemed to call from upstairs. Seemed to call, cause she didn't really hear it. Well she did and she didn't. The voice seemed to echo inside her head.  
  
"Who's there?" Sita called out. No one answered her back. Shaking, Sita stood up and began to slowly climb the stairs.  
  
Sita stopped when she reached her door. There was something like fog roling out from under her bedroom door.  
  
Sita reached for the doorknob, then hesitated not sure if she should go on. After all did she really want to know what was waiting for her behind her bedroom door?  
  
I can give you what you most desire the voice in her head called again.  
  
"Which is....?" Sita asked, wetting her parched lips. Sita felt a strong desire then to just turn back the way she came and get out of there as fast as she possibly could.  
  
A new life, a new start, another chance and maybe happiness. All you have to do is open the door. Open the door and allow me the chance to try and help you the voice in her head replied.  
  
Sita nodded her head slowly and reached for the doorknob. The door creaked open slowly. The fog seemed to spill out more as she opened the door further.  
  
Sita stood gaping, her mouth almost hanging to the floor. Then finally, after five minutes or so she found her voice. "It can't be!?" Sita replied in a voice full of suprise....   
  
Well, thats it for chapter 1. Hopefully i'll have 2 up soon. I know I left it at a bit of a clifhanger, but that's the way I like it. Full of suspense. I have to catch you kind reviewers eyes somehow. lol Please read and review. I need as much feedback on this as I can get. I need to know wheither to continue this or leave it and start something else. Any ideas, oppionions or helpful comments would be much appreciated. Thanks bunches.....  
  
lavaangel aka lavaangel23 


	2. What went wrong!

Trading Spaces  
  
ok I finally finished chappie 2 of my fic. lol Sorry it took me awhile. auther sweatdrops I was kinda hoping for more reviews. Oh well....;;  
  
Well maybe i'll get more with this chapter. One can hope after all. And as to the problem of the grammer errors.... What can i say? I'm not perfect after all. I try my best, so the end result is what you get. :P  
  
I also want to give a big thank you to Eternal Cosmos. Eternal Cosmos you gave me the encouragement i needed. Thanks bunches. btw....your stories are great, keep writing.  
  
This chappie should be more interesting as it's where she appears in the other world, and you can find out who the mysterious being is. Also in this chappie you get to find out the twist to the story. I'll stop talking now. lol Don't wanna bore you before I actually get to the story. And now the disclaimer.......  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, never claimed to either. If I did I'd be nice and rich. And I defintely wouldn't be posting fics. I'd be working on new show ideas. But I don't so oh well.  
  
Now on with the story.........   
  
Chapter 2: What went wrong!?!?  
  
It was beyond what Sita expected to see. This was not something one expected to see. A glowing blue ball of light floating over her bed. The light slowly lowered, and settled onto her bed, before taking shape.  
  
Hello, Sita the voice responded into her head, sounding both amused and curious at the same time.  
  
Sita stood gaping, her mouth almost hanging to the floor. Then finally, after five minutes or so she found her voice. "It can't be!?" Sita replied in a voice full of suprise....  
  
There sitting on her bed, looking mysterious and smirking sat a small angel, with tiny golden wings. The angel had pink hair, ( it was long, about waist length ) and bright saphire eyes. Oh yea, and the angel was only about two foot tall.  
  
Sita could only stare in disbelief as the angel made herself comfortable on her bed. It was a few minutes later before she asked the question that was nagging at the back of her head.  
  
"Who are you?" Sita asked walking further into the room.  
  
"I was chosen to be your guardien angel. Not all humans have one" the angel responded, finally using her voice. She put a finger to her lips thoughtfully as she said this.  
  
"Whats your name?" Sita asked, pulling a chair out from under her desk and sitting in it. Sita decided she wanted to find out everything she could about this angel, including what she wanted with her.  
  
The angel fluttered a little ways off the bed, and over to her. She hovered in her face smiling happily before responding. "My names Mira" the angel chirped happily.  
  
"Ok...ummm Mira" Sita said, looking a bit shocked. It wasn't everyday you found an angel in your room. Even rarer to find one so unusally happy.  
  
Mira just giggled happily, and fluttered back to the bed.  
  
"So what did you mean you could help me? How?" Sita asked. Mira was starting to get on her nerves. But she desperetly wanted to believe she could help her.  
  
Mira just smiled mysterously before repliying. "I was sent here to help you. I was told to give you a choice, and only you can decide if you wish to take it"  
  
Sitas eyes harddened in dispair and sudden wistful hope. "I wish...." she started.  
  
( somewhere far away where the angels live )  
  
An angel with short blue hair was talking to one with blond hair in a high ponytail. The one with the blonde hair had a gold star on her forehead. This meant she was highly ranked amoung her fellow angles.  
  
"Do you really think it was a good idea sending Mira to help the girl?" the blue haired angel asked.  
  
The blonde haired angel didn't reply for a few minutes. She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Well...it seemed like a good idea at the time"  
  
"Rose!? Don't you remember what happened last time you sent Mira on a mission?" the blue haired angel asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Well, the boys happy now. So that's all that matters right Veo?" Rose answered blushing.  
  
"You do remember he's perminitly a dog now right? Mira does have this tendency to screw up wishes. And you actually sent her out there to help that girl. I feel sorry for her" Veo said rolling his eyes. There was also a slight trace of amusument in his voice. He loved picking on Rose, after all it was no big secret that he liked her.  
  
( back in the human world )  
  
Mira sat silently watching Sita try to think up a wish. She was delighted she had been sent on this mission. After the whole dog incedent she assumed she'd never get a chance to help another human again.  
  
Mira thought to herself for a few minutes. Well he did make such a cute doggy. But I don't think he cared too much for the taste of dog food Mira giggled at this thought.  
  
Sita glanced up at Mira curiously. What was the little angel giggling about she wondered. She shook her head. What did it matter, she was gonna grant her a wish.  
  
Sita smiled happily as she decided what she wanted more then anything else in the world.  
  
"I wish... I wish I could start a new life all over, have the chance to be happy" Sita said at once clasping her hands tightly in her lap. She hoped more then anything that she could have the happiness that was stolen from her returned.  
  
Mira stood up on the bed, taking a little bow as she did so. "Your wish is my command!" she shouted her eyes twinkling.  
  
Suddenly a bright golden glow appeared from between Mira's hands. It slowly expanded til it filled the whole room. It was so bright Sita had to squease her eyes shut.  
  
Sita then felt something that she assumed she'd feel if she was being sucked through a vacume. She barely had time to shout, before she was pulled from this world into another.  
  
( in another world )  
  
Sita felt dizzy as she slowly climbed to her feet. Her body felt akward, almost as if it wasn't her own. She reached a hand to her forehead, then stopped before her hand got there and stared.  
  
She was now looking at a bright yellow paw. What is this!!! she screamed. Although all that really came out of her mouth was, "Pika pikachu!!!"  
  
She ran on all fours to a nearby stream and looked in. The face looking back at her was not her own. The face that looked back at her was yellow, with two pointy ears, and two red pouches on her cheeks.  
  
"PIIIIII!!!!!" AIIIIII she screamed. What had that angel done to her? She couldn't believe it. She was a fucking pokemon. The angel had screwed up and big time.  
  
Suddenly her ears perked up at a noise.  
  
"Hey Jeff, look it's a wild pikachu!" A boy woth light brown hair and hazel eyes yelled steping out from behind a tree. He immediatly reached for a pokeball at his waist.  
  
"Wait Mike. It's my turn remember, you caught that squirtle we ran into earlier?" a older boy with short spikey blonde hair and blue eyes said stepping out beside his friend.  
  
Sita looked them both over. She assumed the blonde was Jeff and the brown was Mike. If she had been human like she once was, she would have been asking Jeff for his phone number. Damn he's hot! she thought to herself.  
  
That was of course before he took the pokeball off his waistbelt and threw it at her, while yelling "Bulbasaur I choose you! Go!"  
  
Well thats all for chapter 2. I hope you liked. Sorry to end in another cliffie, but I couldn't streatch this chapter on forever. lol Remember read and review oh kind reviewer people.  
  
If anyone has any ideas regarding certain people you wanna see in this fic please tell me. (Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, James, etc....) I'll try to fit them in best as I can. Thanks bunches......  
  
lavaangel 


	3. Captured!

Trading Spaces  
  
Finally, after a long writers block I finished chapter 3. Since no one asked for any characters from the animie I'm gonna asume no one wants to see any of them. So, i'll continue using the characters I made up.  
  
Just remember people I need reviews, so i'll know what you want. If you don't tell me i'll never know. One can hope after all. I'm thinking about starting a Lord of the Rings fic after I get the first 7 chapters for this up. So when you review tell me any ideas you might want to see in my second fic.  
  
Now you get to find out the big question, that I know your all wondering. Will Sita get caught? Well you'll just have to read on to find out. :P  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, never claimed to either. If I did I'd be nice and rich. And I defintely wouldn't be posting fics. I'd be working on new show ideas. But I don't so oh well.  
  
Now on with the story.........   
  
Chapter 3: Captured!!!  
  
( where the angles live )  
  
"I'm back!" Mira called happily, as she went through the large golden door to the rather elaberate looking castle.  
  
"Hi Mira. How did everything go?" Veo asked rather nerviously.  
  
Rose pushed her way through the crowd of angels that had started to form. They were there to hear about what crazy thing Mira had probably done now. After all, she had the record of making the most mistakes.  
  
"Hi Rose!" Mira called happily. "I did good this time. This time i'm sure the girl you sent me to help is happy" Mira then bounced over to Rose, so she was standing in front of her.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't make another mistake like last time?" Rose asked taking Mira's hands in hers, and looking the young peppy angel in the eyes.  
  
"You do remember the dog incident right?" Veo asked walking up to stand next to Rose, and nervously licking his lips.  
  
"Sure!" Mira started, getting an excited look in her eyes.  
  
"Thank goodness!" Rose stated cutting off Mira's next words.  
  
"So what did you do?" Veo asked, not completly sure everything was alright yet. There was no telling what Mira had done.  
  
"Well...." Mira started. She looked down, shuffling her feet nerviously.  
  
"Well what?" Rose asked almost afraid to hear her answer.  
  
"Well...I sent her to another dimension. But don't worry, it's what she wished for. She said she wanted a new life" Mira replied hopping from foot to foot looking thrilled with herself.  
  
"What dimension Mira? Where did you send her?" Rose asked again. She was beginning to get a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Well I don't really know. But i'm sure wherever she is she's happy" Mira said, holding up a hand in a peace sign.  
  
Rose got a look like O.O;;.  
  
"Well she's done it again Rose" Veo said, looking back at Rose. Then he looked around a bit more. "Rose....ummm Rose" Then he happened to glance down. "Can someone get me a bucket of water, please?"  
  
( back in the pokemon world )  
  
"Bulbasaur I choose you! Go!" Jeff yelled, releasing his pokemon from it's pokeball.  
  
Sita just stood there and stared at the pokemon in front of her. She didn't really know what to do. She had been in some fights in school before, but she assumed this was gonna be different. She didn't even know how to use her body's attacks.  
  
The Bulbsaur took up a fighting stance.  
  
Well what am I gonna do now Sita thought to herself. She looked the pokemon over and knew then that there was no chance in hell she was gonna win this battle.  
  
"What is that Pikachu doing? Why isn't it attacking?" Jeff asked looking over at Mike.  
  
"I don't know man. Maybe you caught it off guard, and it's too suprised to attack. You should go ahead and get in the first attack" Mike replied shrugging.  
  
"Pi pi pika chu pikachu" Lets not fight, ok Sita said holding her paws out in front of her. She looked at the Bulbasaur nervously.  
  
"Bulb bulba bulbasaur" You don't wanna fight! Why? Bulbasaur said cocking it's head to the side curiously. It had never encountered another pokemon before that didn't wanna fight. Well not since it had been captured anyways.  
  
"Pika ch...." Well I... Sita started, but was interupted by Jeff calling out an attack to his pokemon.  
  
"Bulbasaur! Restrain that Pikachu with vine whip!" Jeff yelled while pointing a finger at Sita.  
  
"Pi pika pi pi chu" Oh, i'm in deep shit now Sita said to herself, while dodging to the side to avoid the Bulbasaur's vines. She didn't avoid them too well as it turned out. One of Bulbasaurs vines nicked her hind leg, causing a deep gash. It was then she decided her only option was to make a run for the forest.  
  
The trees were several yards away though. And with her hurt leg she wouldn't be able to run very fast. She knew she had to try, she couldn't allow herself to be captured.  
  
Sita turned and began running toward the forest as fast as her hurt leg would allow. Her breathing became deep and shallow. She gasped in deep breaths as she pushed herself harder.  
  
"Hey! It's getting away Jeff! Stop it!" Mike yelled to his buddy.  
  
"Right. Bulbasaur, use razor leaf!" Jeff yelled to his pokemon.  
  
"Bulba" Right Bulbasaur replied, while releasing razor sharp leaves at a startling speed at the quickly retreating Pikachu.  
  
Almost there was Sita's last thought, before a sharp pain hit her in the back of the head, quickly followed by the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
She didn't hear the yell of pokeball go, nor did she feel herself being sucked into the device.  
  
The pokeball wiggled once, twice then stopped with a ping.  
  
Well thats all for chapter 3. I hope you liked. I don't think this ending classifies as a clif hanger. But if it does oh well, I didn't mean it that way. lol Remember read and review oh kind reviewer people.  
  
Remember any ideas or suggestions you reviewers have would be kindly appreaceted. Thanks bunches.  
  
lavaangel 


	4. He's my trainer?

Trading Spaces  
  
Ok it took me awhile, but here's chapter 4. Also, I have a question fou you reviewers. Actually a couple of questions. lol Should I bring Sita's best friend Jessica into the pokemon world to maybe, spice things up a bit? Should they run into Ash and the crew? Should Jessie and James be involved? Ok those are the questions. Whatever you reviewers want i'll try to put in, if i posibably can.  
  
I've decided i'm gonna write my LOTR fic. It's not gonna have all the characters you know in it. It's gonna be set in the future with their kids, and a new delima. I'm not sure what i'm gonna have them fight agaist, but i'm working on it.  
  
Count Duckula: Thanks for the review. Sp is pretty nice. But I like my gameboy player on my gamecube better. lol  
  
Blue Skitty: Thanks for reviewing. You really like my story huh? Well i'll just have to continue this as long as I can then.  
  
crazzymonkey: Thanks, and here's the update you asked for. Jumps up and down. Yay I finally got over my writers block!!! And since you like them so much i'll put the angels in the story a bit more often.  
  
Infinity101488/Eternity: Thanks bunches. You bet i'm gonna keep writing. And please do post that Animorphs fic.  
  
Alex Warlorn: Thanks, and the pokeball isn't gonna turn her into a mindless fighter. lol She won't be real happy though. That's my whole idea though. Life is like that sometimes though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, never claimed to either. If I did I'd be nice and rich. And I defintely wouldn't be posting fics. I'd be working on new show ideas. But I don't so oh well.  
  
Now on with the story.........   
  
Chapter 4: He's my trainer!?  
  
( in the real world )  
  
Jessica walked up to Sita's house looking increasingly upset. Her mother had told her earlier about the phone call from Sita's aunt. She had told Jessica in a sad voice that Sita's parents were dead.  
  
So here Jessica was at Sita's house, thinking about how she could cheer her friend up. There was this cute new boy at school. Jessica stopped and thought for a moment. She could set her friend up with him. After all Sita never was one to flirt too much, or even go out on too many dates.  
  
Jessica walked up the steps to the front door and rang the doorbell. Then she stood there for a few minutes, waiting for Sita to answer the door. When no one answered she tried the doorknob. It was unlocked.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here? Sita? It's me Jessica" she called out as she walked into her friends home.  
  
There was no answer. Jessica began to get increasingly worried. What if something had happened to her friend? She couldn't bear it if something had happened to Sita. They had been best friends since she could remember.  
  
Then there was a loud creak from upstairs followed by the sound of something falling to the floor.  
  
"Sita!?" Jessica called. Now she was really worried. But then again she always was the type to jump to conclusions. Sita had told her so plenty of times.  
  
So as carefully as she could Jessica slowly made her way upstairs.  
  
( the pokemon world )  
  
Sita slowly awoke. She was feeling very grogy. She blinked her eyes a few times and looked around. Wherever she was it was very bright, the bright light split into different prisims of colors. So the effect was, she felt as if she was trapped inside a rainbow.  
  
Where am I? Sita thought to herself. Am I dead? Then her memories came rushing back to her at a startling speed.  
  
Oh thats right, I was captured. What's going to happen to me now? Sita wondered, while bringing a paw up to swipe at the tear that was slowly making it's way down her face.  
  
Then she became awear of the voices. One was the voice of Jeff, the boy who had captured her. The other voice was of his friend Mike. Sita concentrated on these voices, listening to what they had to say, while she planned her escape.  
  
"So Jeff, how many pokemon does that bring you up to now?" Mike asked, watching as Jeff placed the pokeball with his newest pokemon on his waist.  
  
"Well.....13 now I suppose. And don't forget we still have the Violet gym to get to" Jeff said. He was still a bit distracted, he just couldn't forget his newest pokemon's strange behavior. All the way to the pokemon center to heal his newest pokemon he'd thought about it.  
  
"Hello, earth to Jeff anyone there?" Mike asked waving a hand in front of his friends face.  
  
"What? Oh yea! Sorry about that" Jeff apoligized.  
  
"Dude, Violet gym....Whitany? Don't you remember the pictures we saw of her? She's hot!" Mike said, with a slightly dazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Not this again" Jeff said sighing. "Well i'm gonna let my new pokemon out of it's pokeball. I need to introduce it to my other pokemon anyways."  
  
Mike didn't reply to this. He was still off somewhere in his own mind daydreaming about girls. This was the usual for him. He just couldn't seem to see a pretty girl and not go gagga over them.  
  
Jeff sighed again, before taking his newest pokeball off his waist.  
  
Inside the pokeball Sita braced herself. She knew he was gonna let her out and she planned on being ready when he did. She didn't know if she should run then, or plan her escape for a later time and place.  
  
"Pikachu, come on out!" Jeff said releasing the pikachu from it's pokeball in a bright flash of light.  
  
"Pika, pi pika" Wow, a bit stuffy in there Sita said shaking her head as she emerged from the pokeball. She then looked up at Jeff. He was looking down at her grinning. Sita frowned at this. What's he so thrilled about, Sita thought to herself.  
  
Slowly Jeff reached a hand down towards the pikachu. "Hi there pikachu, i'm Jeff your new trainer."  
  
"Pika pi pi pikachu!" No way don't even think about it! Sita said. She felt herself getting madder as his hand slowly decended towards her head. Suddenly, she could feel it. Her power. The electricity that was stored in her cheek pouches.  
  
Mike gulped at the look Jeff's new pikachu was giving them. He suddenly had a bad feeling about this and was about to say so when.....  
  
"Pika CHUUUU!!" Thunder SHOCK!! Sita screamed, shocking both boys at the same time.  
  
Jeff and Mike screamed in pain as the pokemon's electricity hith them. Then they both fell over in a smoking heap. "Well" Jeff said coughing up a bit of smoke. "That could have gone better."  
  
Sita just put a paw over her mouth and giggled. She planed on getting away, but first she was gonna make sure this guy would regret ever catching her.  
  
( later that night, just outside of Violet city )  
  
Sita was laying on her back staring up at the stars. Her trainer Jeff and his friend Mike were a little ways off sleeping in their sleeping bags. After a little convincing on her part ( by way of another thundershock ) Sita was allowed to stay out of her pokeball.  
  
Since she couldn't sleep she decided to let one of Jeff's pokemon out of their pokeball. She had some questions she wanted answers for. And she sure couldn't ask Jeff, he couldn't understand her. She had met Jeff's pokemon a little while ago, and they all seemed nice, but a little nervous and withdrawn.  
  
Jeff had his bulbasaur, a hoothoot, maril, venonat, cyndaquil and of course her. But if she was gonna have it her way, she wasn't gonna be anyones.  
  
Sita thought for a few minutes and finally decided the best one to talk to would be bulbasaur. She walked over to Jeff's backpack, sneeking carefully so she wouldn't accedently wake the two boys up. Not too much chance of that though. Mike was snoring loudly. How anyone could sleep through that Sita didn't know.  
  
Sita rummaged through Jeff's backpack for a bit. She found a piece of gum while she was looking for bulbasaurs pokeball. Grinning she unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth. Then she found bulbasaurs pokeball.  
  
Sita climbed halfway into his backpack, and rolled out the pokeball. She blew a small bubble and popped it as she did. Then she pressed the button on the pokeball.  
  
Bulbasaur came out of it's pokeball sleeping.  
  
Sita giggled and poked it. Nothing happened. She frowned and poked bulbasaur again, a little harder this time. Bulbasaur snorted and rolled over. Bulbasaur sure is a deep sleeper, Sita thought to herself. This is gonna take some work.  
  
Smiling evily she remembered the way she used to wake Jessica up when her friend slept over. She shrugged and decided if it worked on Jessica it would probably work on bulbasaur too.  
  
Sita walked up to bulbasaur's face, and put one paw over his nose and the other one covering his mouth. Sita grinned, bulbasaur was not gonna be happy when he awoke.  
  
Bulbasaur twitched his face in his sleep. He tried to draw in a breath but couldn't. Bulbasaur's eyes squezzed shut tighter. Sita smiled as she felt bulbasaur's muscles tense up. This was it.  
  
Bulbasaur jumped up and gasped. He took several deep breaths before glancing over at the pikachu he had fought ealier. Then he glared at her. "Bulba bulb! bulbasaur saur saur?" Hey what's the idea! Trying to kill me or something?  
  
"Pika pika, pi pika" Chill chill, I just wanna talk to you Sita said waving her paws in front of herself.  
  
Bulbasaur huffed to himself for a few minutes, before sitting down on a nearby stump. "Bulba bulb bulb saur bulba?" Well what was it you wanted to talk to me about?  
  
Pikachu grinned and hopped up on the stump next to bulbasaur. Sita smiled, she was gonna find out some answeres and get as far away from here as she could.  
  
"Pika pi pikachu pika......" Well it all started when...... Sita began.  
  
Well thats it for chapter 4. I hope you liked. Will Sita find the answers she's searching for, what will happen to jessica and.... what's with that dammed music playing in the background? Snaps her fingers. Oh yea, I forgot. Reaches over and turns her radio off. lol Remember read and review oh kind reviewer people.  
  
Remember any ideas or suggestions you reviewers have would be kindly appreaceted. Thanks bunches.  
  
lavaangel 


	5. Do you think I'm stupid?

Trading Spaces  
  
Yay, here's chapter 5. I think I did a good job with this one. And I found out something new tonight, never try to pick up a wild kitten just because the mama cat is in good graces with you. lol All I have to say is claws, teeth and owww....  
  
Anyways, since noone wants the animie characters in they wont be. I can't garantee Team Rocket wont be in the fic, but I can promise it will not be Jessie and James. I mean when your training pokemon it's kinda hard not to run into Team Rocket.  
  
marsbar16: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked. I'm trying to write something here that everybody will like, not just pokemon fans.  
  
Lunar Pikachu: .........., and that's all I have to say. Lol.  
  
Vokteren: Thanks for reviewing and answering some of my questions.  
  
Alex Warlorn: Thanks for the reviews. And I took your idea about Bulbasaur and used it. I hope you like. And she could tell the pokeballs apart because..... dum dum dum!! You'll find out later in the fic. I know in the games the pokemon don't have genders til later on, but still I wanted the pokemon in my fic to have genders. Why you might ask, well you'll see.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, never claimed to either. If I did I'd be nice and rich. And I defintely wouldn't be posting fics. I'd be working on new show ideas. But I don't so oh well.  
  
Now on with the story.........   
  
Chapter 5: Do you think i'm stupid?  
  
( in the real world )  
  
Jessica slowly made her way upstairs. She was nervious at what she thought she'd find. She knew Sita would be really upset over her parents death, she just hoped her friend wouldn't have done anything stupid.  
  
Jessica walked to Sita's door, which was closed. There was a faint blue light from within. The light quickly faded as she approached the door.  
  
What is this?, Jessica thought to herself. She put her hand on the doorknob, then quickly withdrew it. Her hand was shaking. Jessica glanced at her hand shaking her head. She couldn't be scared, she had to be strong for her friend Sita.  
  
Jessica put her hand back on the doorknob and slowly turned it. The door creaked as she pushed it open.  
  
When Jessica entered the room there was no one there. All was silent, except for a light breaze blowing through an open window, which was stiring some papers on Sita's desk.  
  
"Sita? Sita are you in here?" Jessica called out, entering the room. She glanced around, before sighing as she noticed no one was in the room. Jessica then noticed Sita's gameboy color on the bed was on. She picked it up while noticing that it was the Yellow version. Jessica switched it off and placed it in Sita's nightstand.  
  
Jessica sighed once more and sat on Sita's bed. "Sita, where are you?", Jessica said to herself. She put her face in her hands and cried silently.  
  
"Do you wish to help your friend?" a voice asked.  
  
"Who...Who's there?" Jessica asked, jumping to her feet. She looked around widely, excepting an attack of some sort.  
  
"Again, I repeat. Do you wish to help your friend?" a small angel asked appearing almost out of no where. This angel had bright red hair and green eyes. She also had a mischievious glint in her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Jessica asked. She walked over to the dresser where the angel was standing.  
  
"I am Rina, and I was sent here to help you. You have only to wish it, and you can be with your friend." Rina replied when Jessica had approached her.  
  
"I do want to help Sita. I want to very much." Jessica said. "But can you really help me?"  
  
"Of course I can. Just wish it, and you will be with your friend again." Rina replied.  
  
"I wish more than anything to be with Sita right now!!" Jessica yelled out shutting her eyes tightly.  
  
"Your wish is my command." Rina said, grinning evily. "And the world of Pokemon shall be mine now and forever."  
  
"What?" Jessica asked, not really sure of what she had heard. She could say no more after this, because then she became bathed in a green light.  
  
Jessica then vanished from this world, but not before hearing the angel laughing evily.  
  
( the pokemon world )  
  
After an hour of talking Sita had explained her whole story to a very skeptical Bulbasaur. Sita watched as Bulbasaur cocked his head to the side curiously.  
  
"Bulb bulba bulbasaur saur saur" And you expect me to believe this Walmer of a story your telling me Bulbasaur said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Pika pi pi pikachu, pika pika chu" It's the truth, you have to believe me Sita pleaded, looking Bulbasaur in his eyes.  
  
"Bulba bulb bulba saur?" And what proof do you have of this? Bulbasaur asked.  
  
"Piii..." Well... Sita started.  
  
"Bulba bulbasaur bulba bulba" Look i'm tired your tired lets get some sleep ok Bulbasaur said retreating back into his pokeball.  
  
Sita sighed. Well there's nothing I can do for now, might as well get some rest. Sita thought to herself. As Sita lay down to sleep many thought passed through her head. Most of which were plans to escape.  
  
( early the next day )  
  
"Well Pikachu, rise and shine. It's a brand new day and it's time to eat some breakfast and train for the gym battle today" Jeff said while poking Sita in the side, which proved to be a big mistake.  
  
"PI KA CHUUU!!!!" THUNDER BOLLLTTT!!!! Sita screamed out, pissed off at being woken up from a very nice dream.  
  
"Or maybe not...." a very chared Jeff said, blowing out a puff of smoke before falling over.  
  
( sometime around noon )  
  
Sita woke up feeling refreshed and restored. Jeff had not tried to wake her again since she had shocked him that morning. Mike was busy digging in his bag, while Jeff was releasing all his pokemon from their pokeballs.  
  
"Okay everyone, come on out!" Jeff called releasing said pokemon.  
  
Sita streatched and walked over to Jeff. She knew she should think of some way to communcate with him. If she could somehow talk with him, he might let her go, maybe even help her find a way home.  
  
"Pi chu pika pika pikachu" Hi Jeff you and me need to talk Sita said pointing a paw at him. She looked up at him nervously as she said this.  
  
Jeff had jumped when Sita had first started talking, then relaxed when he saw that she wasn't going to shock him again. Mike had also flinched, half expecting an electrictical shock from the pikachu.  
  
"Oh, good morning, or should I say good afternoon Pikachu. Are you hungry?" Jeff asked.  
  
Mike walked up to Jeff and handed him a bag. It looked like the kind of bags you see in the grocery store that contain dry catfood or dogfood. On the bag it said Poke Chow, the food of champs. Jeff took the bag from Mike, and begin pouring each of his pokemon their food.  
  
Sita stared at him as he poured her some food.  
  
"Pika pi pi pika chu pi pika!" Are you crazy i'm not gonna eat that crap! Sita exclaimed, making a disgusted face.  
  
"Come on Pikachu, please eat your food. It's good" Jeff said as he knelt down to Sita's level. He picked up a piece of the pokemon food and put it to his lips. He pretended to taste it. "See Pikkachu it's....."  
  
"Chu pi pika pikachu pika!" If it's so good you eat it then! Sita replied jumping up and pushing the food the rest of the way into Jeff's mouth.  
  
Jeff made a disgusted face, turned slightly green and fell over. Mike was too busy laughing to say much of anything, and their pokemon were busy staring at Sita, wondering how she could do such a thing.  
  
Sita meanwhile was busy digging in Jeff's bag. She pulled out a bag of chips, opened it and started munching away.  
  
"Pi pika chu chu" Now this is what I call food  
  
Well thats it for chapter 5. I hope you liked. I have a poll for this chapter and I need votes please. This poll is about Jessica. What kind of Pokemon should she be?  
  
1: Eevee  
2: Charmander  
3: Pidgey  
4: Chikorita  
5: Caterpie Lol.  
6: Marill  
  
Remember any ideas or suggestions you reviewers have would be kindly appreaceted. Thanks bunches.  
  
lavaangel 


	6. True friends

**_Trading Spaces_**

_Hi peoples, it's me with another chappy! Yay! Jumps up and down repeatedly Lol. Sorry about that, kinda got carried away. But anyway here is chapter 6 of my fic._

_Here are the results of the Pokemon votes._

_Marill: 3 votes_

_Eevee: 4 votes_

_Chikorta: 2 votes_

_So the winner is......Eevee! Yay for you, Eevee! :p_

_O.o: Interesting name you have there. Lol. And sure I can fix that prob. When I post for some reason it doesn't pick up the star shaped thing. So I'll use / pokemon talking/ that for Pokemon talking. _

_Commander Z: What the hell kinda review was that! Kidding, kidding. It was sweet... I think. Lol. And you don't have to suck up to me. I like you just the way you are and all your weirdness. Isn't my baby sweet, left me a review? Oops, should I have thought that out loud? Lol._

_Liz: Thanks for the review. I know that's not really a normal kid's life, but I needed something good to come out of something bad. And, I'm really sorry about your mom._

_Alex Warlorn: Thanks! They are so cute aren't they, and cuddly. Ack! Getting sweet and mushy again, must resist, must resist, must resist!!_

_Vokteren: Thanks for the review and idea. I think I'll take you up on that idea. And you should be afraid. FEAR THE DARK ANGEL!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! Lol. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or it's cute cuddly creatures. Ok, I think I'm gonna barf. Lol. J/K. Cute creatures everywhere, Ahhh, run away!_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_Chapter 6: True friends?!?!_

_Sita stared sleeply at her surroundings from her perch atop Jeffs backpack. They were on their way to the towns local gym. Sita would not be pertispating in this match. She had made at least that much clear by ignoring Jeffs every command and deciding to take a nap or climb into a tree when he tried to talk her into battling a wild pokemon._

_Jeff and Mike seemed to be deep in a conversation about some girl. Sita decided to tune this out. Instead her thoughts wondered to her best friend back home. 'Jessica...I wonder how she is. Knowing her, she's probably pining over some guy she's laid eyes on at the mall or something.' Sita laughed to herself at this thought. Then a bit of Jeffs and Mikes conversation driffted up to her and she perked up her ears._

_"So should we grab a bite to eat before we head to the gymmatch or after?" Mike asked. _

_"Well, I do really want to get my next badge but...." Jeff started, before a loud growling sound from behind him made him hault in mid sentence._

_"Pi pika chu chuu" /Oops sorry about that/ Sita said blushing slightly and placing a paw behind her head. Jeff and Mike could only laugh at this._

_"I guess it's food first then," Jeff said still laughing. _

_Sita sighed from her perch atop his bag. "Pi ka pi pika chu pika" /Too bad Jessica isn't here I really miss her/ Then she stood up on her hind legs to get a better view of all the shops and people they passed on their way to the pokemon center for lunch._

_They didn't notice an Eevee cock it's head to the side curiously regaurding them for a few moments before following slowly behind. "Vee eevee..." /How interesting.../_

_Before she even knew it Sita, Jeff and Mike were at the enterence to the pokemon center. Sita stared at it with wide eyes. She knew it was the pokemon center by the pokeball design on top, but she didn't know pokemon centers were this large. She didn't have too long to gape however as Jeff with Mike beside him entered the pokemon center._

_The first thing both trainers did was go to the front desk and hand Nurse Joy a few of their pokemon for healing._

_"Hi Nurse Joy. So, are you perhaps free later this...." Mike started. Jeff interrupted him by grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the cafteria._

_"Your pokemon will be ready in a few hours." Nurse Joy called after them, looking more then a little uncomfortable._

_They entered the cafteria which wasn't too busy just yet. They selected a booth near the back, tacking no notice of the Eevee that scurried under the table as they were seeting themselves. _

_"Hi may I take you ordeeeerrr......." a young waitress started before staring wide eyed at Mike. Then she looked down at the tray she had been carrying several glasses of water on, which were now several empty glasses of water._

_"Amber, didn't know you were so glad to see me" Mike said removing the glass from his lap. Then he glanced down, noticing the dark stain. "I uhh...think I'll just go to the restroom now"_

_Jeff and Sita immediately began laughing. Thankfully the other three glasses had landed on the table. One of them had barely missed hitting Sita in the head. She had for a split second considered shocking the girl but decided against it, this was just too funny._

_Sita immediately perked her ears at a small sniffel that seemed to come from under the table. She went to investagate, but stopped at Jeff's next words._

_"So sis, how have things been? And how's..." Jeff stopped and lowered his voice a bit. "Jewel?" _

_Amber glanced around a few minutes before sitting down next to Jeff. She lowered her voice to barely above a whisper. "She's fine. We had a close call a few months back, but she pulled through alright."_

_'Jewel? Who's Jewel? Or should I say what?' Sita thought to herself._

_It was then that Mike came strolling back from the restroom. Jeff and Amber jumped apart looking gulity. Mike didn't know anything about Jewel, and it was for the best that he didn't._

_"So guys, what's up?" Mike asked sliding into his place across from them. It was then his foot landed on something furry and warm. He then got a look on his face like O.O;_

_"What? What's wrong?" Jeff asked, looking oddly at his friend._

_"I just put my foot on..." Mike started, before he was interrupted by a loud squeal._

_"VEEEE!!!!"_

_All three imediately jumped up from the table, and Sita jumped to the floor. Sita's heart was racing madly against her chest. Jeff was reaching for a Bulbasaur's pokeball, when a small Eevee emerged from underneath the table._

_"Eevee vee eve vee" /Ow my poor tail/ Eevee wined walking slowly out. "Vee eve vee vee eee" /Oh Sita I've missed you so much/ The Eevee then jumped at Sita knocking her over._

_"Pi ka? Pikachu pi pi pika?" /What? Who are you?/ Sita asked, trying to pry the Eevee off of her._

_"Eee vee eevee vee vee!" /Sita It's me Jessica!/ the Eevee shouted happily._

_"Pi ka?" /Jessica?/ Sita asked questioningly._

_"Any idea on what's going on?" Mike said looking at Jeff. _

_Jeff could only shrug. "No idea, but I think they know each other." He then placed Bulbsaur's pokeball back onto his belt, before knealing down next to Pikachu. Amber stood slightly to the side watching all this with a confused look on her face, that the other's didn't notice._

_"Pikachu, do you know that Eevee?" Jeff asked._

_"Pika pikachu chu chu" /Yea, she's my best friend/ Sita replied. "Pi pika chu ka pi pika?" /How did you get here anyway Jessica?/_

_"Eee vee Eevee vee vee" /Long story and this will probably take a while to explaine/ Jessica said as she and Sita hopped up on the table._

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_Well that's all for chapter 6. If I can I'll try to make this fic at least 20 chapters long. I am also working on another fic. It's called Return of the Ring. It's a LOTR fic. I am co-authoring it with Crazzymonkey, who in my oppinion writes some great LOTR fics. So anyone who likes LOTR fics should check her's out. _

_And as always read and review. The more reviews I have the more motivated I am to write more chapters. Thanks bunches. :P_

_**Lavaangel**_


	7. It's my Secret

_**Trading Spaces**_

_Hi, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the wait. But I do have a very good reason, well sorta good. Lol. I couldn't think of the next turn I wanted this fic to take. Major writer's block. O.o; Ack! I hate that. Plus my computer is all messed up and wont let me log in or even check my email. So, I'm stuck using my mom's. And that's not gonna be very often. /Sighs/ Sorry about that. But anyway on a brighter note, since I haven't posted in such a long time on this I'm gonna make it up by posting three chapter's up at once._

_Crazzymonkey: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. I wish my computer wasn't such a piece of crap. /kicks it, and hops around in pain holding her foot/ Ow ow ow! That hurt. I'm working on the next chapter for ROTR. As soon as I've done some more work on it I'll send it to you._

_Lunar Pikachu: A fic with you and Marik huh. -.- I'll think about it. I mean I am trying to work on three fics at once._

_Votkeren: Thanks. Yes they are having a strange time. But don't worry things are gonna get stranger. I'm glad your happy with Jessica as an Eevee. Eevee was actually the one I was hoping would win. _

_Chiea stealer of life: You're very welcome. Glad you like the fic. _

_Alex Warlorn: If it was instantaous it would be too easy. Besides the show idea makes more sense of taking a little time to heal various pokemon's seperate injuries. Sorry about the whole chapter being in italic. I was in a little bit of a rush and didn't catch it in time. Plus I didn't feel like going back and changing it. And how they ended up in the same place will be in this chapter. _

_And for all of you reviewers a special treat. More fun with the Angel's. Lol._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own the characters I made up. Please don't sue. I don't have much anyway, unless you want an irratble fat cat and a few anime dvd's._

_Chapter 7: It's my secret_

_Sita and Jessica were following behind Jeff, Mike, and Amber. They were talking quietly to each other, with Mike occasionly hitting on Amber and Amber hitting him on the head with her purse. _

_"Vee eevee eee vee eve" /You know, I think she's up to something./ Jessica said looking thoughtful._

_"Pi kaa" /What's that?/ Sita asked._

_Eevee vee vee eee eevee" /Not sure yet but I plan on finding out./ Jessica answered._

_"Hey Pikachu, we're almost there!" Jeff called looking back over his shoulder at the two of them. _

_"Pika Pik" /Coming Jeff./ Sita yelled as she ran up to Jeff and climbed up onto his shoulder. She sat there grinning happily at him for a few seconds before she realised what she was doing, and jerked her head to the side frowning. _

_Looks like someone else has a little secret, Jessica thought to herself and grinned. And soon my time will come. Sis you wont be able to hide from me for long. Soon this world will be mine. Hahahaha! the dark voice in Jessica's head laughed, and no one noticed as her eyes glowed blood red._

_A little later they soon arrived at a building with a sign in front proclaiming it as the Gym. "Well here we are!" Jeff proclaimed happily. _

_"Yea, and it only took you an hour to find the place," Mike said scartastly. Amber could only laugh at this. _

_Sita shrugged and jumped down to stand beside Jessica. "Pika pika pi pi pikachu," /I need to find out some way to talk to him./ Sita looked a little sad at that._

_"Eevee eevee vee vee eve. Eve eevee veee ve," /How is the question though. I mean he's not gonna understand the sounds we make. And we can't exactely speak human at the moment./ Jessica replied and sat down and begin rapidly scratching behind her ear with a hind foot._

_"Pika pi pi pika...." /There has to be a way.../ Sita said then noticed what Jessica was doing. "Pi pi pi. Chu?" /He he he. Fleas?/_

_"Eee vee," /Oh shut up./ Jessica grumbled._

_Both of them looked up when they felt three pairs of eyes on them. Amber was looking like she was trying to keep from laughing, Mike was looking thoughtful and Jeff was looking at Sita with what seemed like pleeding eyes. Sita then got a look like... -.-;. I wonder what he wants now? she thought to herself. _

_"Pikachu, I was maybe wondering if...." Jeff started._

_(with the Angel's)_

_Mira hummed happily to herself. She was very happy today. (Not that she wasn't every day...but you get the idea.) She was on her way to see Rose. She and Veo had been summoned there fifteen minutes ago. After all you can't meet the Angel over you on an empty stomach. So Mira being Mira had stopped for a bite to eat. There was this nice little Cafe where she had ordered an iced tea with lemon and a slice of cherry pie with whipped cream on top._

_"Mira, do I need to even ask why you're late?" Rose asked while tapping her foot, she placed a hand on her forhead feeling the beggings of a rather large headache. She had a lot of these when dealing with Mira and now was no exception._

_Veo stood off to Rose's side shaking his head in symphethy. _

_"I was hungry, and you know how I can't think on an empty stomach, and......" Mira began._

_"Enough with the excuses. Let's just get this meeting started," Rose said pointing to two chairs in front of a brightly polished pink desk with a heart shaped chair behind it. "We have much to discuss."_

_Mira and Veo nodded at each other and took their seets in front of the desk. Veo sat with one leg crossed over the other and nervously ran a hand through his hair. Mira on the other hand swung her legs and smiled brightly, it was as if she'd been asked to a tea party or something not an emergency meeting._

_"I'll just get right to the point of this meeting. A disterbence has been reported in one of the demensions we patrol. As you know we are in charge of five, the human world which they call the real world, the world of pokemon, some world with a race living in it called Sayins, a world with magical humans called witches and sorcerers and this world where there are seven melinium items and humans who duel with monstar cards. Anyway, the disterbance was located in the Pokemon world. This happened an hour ago." Rose explained looking first at Veo then Mira. _

_"What does this have to do with us?" Mira asked. _

_"Yea," Veo agread. "Isn't there another department that deals with this kinda stuff?"_

_"Normally yes. But this also happens to be the world where YOU Mira sent the girl. So, we are being blamed for this disterbence getting in," Rose said then sighed._

_Veo gulped. "But that means...."_

_"Yes," Rose answered. "I'm sending you two in."_

_(back in the pokemon world)_

_Sita looked at Jeff in amazement. He was practically begging her to fight for him. She had decided a while back that she wasn't gonna fight and was gonna find a way to get her body back. "Pika pikachu" /No way, not gonna do it./ She humphed and turned her back._

_"Oh please, your the only chance I stand of winning Pikachu," Jeff conitinued. His eyes were sparkling and he gave Sita this one look, like he was placing his life in her hands or something._

_"Pi pika...," /But I don't wanna.../ Sita winned, slowly beginning to give in. _

_"Eve eevee eevee vee vee," /Might as well quit while your ahead./ Jessica giggled. _

_Sita looked from Jessica to Jeff and back again. "Pi," /Fine./_

_Mike and Amber who were standing behind Jeff cheared. Why do I somehow feel I've been duped Sita thought and then shrugged. And together Jeff, Mike, Amber, Sita and Jessica headed into the gym._

_well thats it for chapter 7. Next chapter the gym battle. Will Sita make it? Will Jeff get his next badge? You'll just have to wait and see. And can anyone guess what secret Amber is hiding? I'll give you a clue it's pink and cute and is the reason for the disterbance appearing in their world. Please R/R. And like always any ideas you readers have would be appreacted. _

_P.S. Sorry about the spelling. My mom's spell check is disabled._

_lavaangel _


End file.
